


You are mine.

by Houndsof221b



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, ST, STID, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You volunteered to examine the captive of the Enterprise, Khan.<br/>Little did you know it would end a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine.

You volunteered. But you didn't really know why. Maybe it was this strange fascination for the captive on the enterprise. John Harrison also known as Khan.  
They needed you to examine him, so they opened up his 'prison cell' for you to get in.  
All the things you needed were in your shaking hands.  
Yes, you volunteered for this and yes, you think he is interesting, nevertheless he killed people and he wouldn't have a problem killing you.  
“I am here to make a few tests.” You said when you entered his room and tried to sound as confident as possible.  
Khan was just standing in the middle of the room, looking at you.  
His eyes wandered up and down your body and it wasn't even subtle. But for some reason you didn't mind. After all he was really attractive.  
“I need to take blood first.” You then told him and he held out the arm for you.  
“So tell me, what are you doing these tests for?” He asked as you put the needle in his skin.  
His voice was smooth and deep and let the entire room vibrate.  
“They are just some general tests. For your vitals and everything.” You said as you took the needle out again, your fingers resting slightly longer on his arm than necessary.  
“Now I need you to take off your shirt, I need to listen to your heartbeat.” You said shyly.  
Khan didn't even hesitate, he pulled the shirt off over his head in one swift movement, leaving him standing there with his bare chest. His skin was really pale, which made his ripped muscles even more visible. You had to suppress the urge tracing your fingers along the lines of his muscles, feeling the soft skin under your fingertips.  
Sticking the two ends of the stethoscope into your ears you press the other end against his chest.  
His pulse was normal. But yours wasn't. It was beating fast and you had the feeling he knew.  
Khan took the stethoscope and threw it a few meters behind you.  
“Wh-what are you doing?” You said irritated and wanted to turn around to pick it up again, but he grabbed your wrist with a firm grip, pulling you close to him.  
“Let me go.” You breathed heavily. Torn between being frightened and aroused.  
But instead of letting you go, he pushed you harshly until your back touched the wall.  
Captured between him and the glass wall, he looked down at you, his face only a few inches away from you.  
By now you were wondering why no one from the team came in, when this obviously was a dangerous situation. They probably wanted to see what Khan would do.  
“Get away from me.” You said again, trying to sound as threatening as possible, but he only looked at you. You raised your hands and pressed your palms against his chest, wanting to push him away, but he was way to strong.  
Instead of 'fighting back' he picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. Then taking both of your wrists in one hand he raised your arms above your head and with his other hand he slowly started to lift the dress of yours, gripping your thigh so tight, you were sure you will have bruises by tomorrow.  
But now touching the delicate skin of your inner thigh you started whimpering. He was still looking at you, deep into your eyes, not breaking the gaze once.  
“Please.” You said, turning your face away.  
But now letting go of your thigh he takes your chin in his hand, turning your face back.  
“You are mine, and you do as I tell you to do. Do you understand?” Khan said in his baritone voice.  
You didn't respond. Applying more pressure on your chin and your wrists.  
“I said, do you understand?” His voice was now more like a growl.  
You nodded, but apparently it wasn't good enough because he pressed even harder.  
“Yes, I understand.” You manage to get out.  
“Good.” The he crashed his mouth onto yours.  
His lips were unexpectedly soft and felt good on yours, too soon to be healthy, you were okay with the situation of him claiming you.  
You kissed him back as hard as he kissed you and you could feel Khan slightly smirking, obviously content how it was.  
He then let go of your wrists again, trailing his hands down your body, back to your half-pushed up dress which he now pushed up entirely, stripping you free from it, leaving you in nothing but your underwear.  
Khan pushed you even harder against the wall and you could feel his groin grinding against you.  
Sliding your hands across his chest, you moved down to the buttons of his pants.  
Fumbling around with your fingers you managed to open it without breaking the kiss, which wouldn't even be possible, because Khan was in command and he didn't let you do anything he didn't want you to do.  
Letting you down for a second he pulled down your panties and he took out his cock.  
It was all so quick, you couldn't even really react, you were back against the wall again and he was pushing his hard penis inside of you. You let out a moan of pleasure feeling him inside your body.  
At first slowly thrusting his hips into you, he became faster and faster with every second.  
Passionately he kissed you again, this time it wasn't as hard and demanding, but still full of power and lust.  
Pushing deeper and deeper into you, you felt you were slowly reaching orgasm.  
Your breath and pulse got faster and you now dug your nails into his back.  
Taken by surprise Khan let out a slight gasp, not from the pain, just the fact that you did something like this, and you liked his reaction, no doubt.  
With one last thrust reached climax, screaming out Khan's name.  
And only a few seconds afterwards, he came, too.  
Both panting heavily Khan rests his forehead against yours, looking deep into your eyes as he did before.  
Then he let you back down again, you got dressed as he was watching you.  
“Now go.” He commanded you.  
But you didn't go. You went up to him and kissed him one last time with all the passion you had left.  
“I am still yours.” You then said and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I'm always happy for criticism and ideas for improvement, because I know I am nowhere near perfect. 
> 
> xx


End file.
